It is known in the art to provide an engine turbocharger with a nozzle ring having stator blades that direct entering exhaust gas angularly against energy converting blades of a turbine wheel. The nozzle ring may also include a shroud surrounding the turbine wheel. Simple coupling means are desired for mounting of a turbocharger nozzle ring in a manner to maintain axial alignment with the turbine wheel while permitting relative thermal expansion of the connecting components.